


Always the same scenario

by stainhermouthred



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James held onto her thighs tightly as she was writhing trying to get him to let her go or maybe get him close, his breath hot against her naked thighs before he slammed her against the table knocking the air out of her. She was breathing hard her eyes shining as she looked up at him smirking and feeling her heart beating rapidly.</p><p>“Always the same scenario with us, James”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the same scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_other_woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_woman/gifts).



> Basically the whole fic about James putting his mouth to good use.  
> That's a gift for a friend. Also I was drunk. And I feel like I need to bathe in holy water or something

James held onto her thighs tightly as she was writhing trying to get him to let her go or maybe get him close, his breath hot against her naked thighs before he slammed her against the table knocking the air out of her. She was breathing hard her eyes shining as she looked up at him smirking and feeling her heart beating rapidly.

“Always the same scenario with us, James” Her smile turned soft for a second as he looked up and bit her thigh hard enough for her to jerk up and moan as the tiny sparks of pleasure made their way up her spine. His lips kept dancing closer and closer to her centre and every time she thought he would do something about it he just bit her flesh getting the moan that only encouraged him, leaving her extremely frustrated and after some time simply trashing against him, his hands, firmly placed at her hips, probably bruising her as he was keeping her still.

“I’m not complaining” He said, his breath hot against her centre and she was suddenly very aware of how cold one of his hands in comparison to the other one or his breath, his lips…

He gave her another smile before kissing the soft skin of her thigh and pulling away, ignoring her whining. He pulled back looking with that hungry expression that was already  on his face when she let her dress fall onto the floor leaving her  only in her black lingerie with red hair spilling over her shoulder, smiling at him with that slightly lovestruck face that he loved. Right now it wasn’t lovestruck. Her face was dazed,  eyes a little irritated and a little blurry, her lips parted slightly begging to be kissed and how could he deny her that?

He was looming over her and honestly if not for his hand she would have probably pounce on him, taking what she wanted but instead she was moving slightly as he came closer, keeping his lips just above hers, just out of reach and while the whiny moan left her mouth he couldn’t wait any longer murmuring “I love you so much” against her lips. He was brushing them with his own slowly before pressing them to hers at first slightly, sweetly and giving her all the affection he could in one simple gesture before he started moving them to caress her lower lip and trace his tongue lightly against it, losing himself a little, feeling her breathing becoming ragged and sucking on one of her lips making the sweet tiny moan escape her. He could kiss her for hours. He could feel her tongue darting out, touching his in a tentative gesture as if she was afraid he would pull off because he was a bastard that would do that just to get more of these delicious sounds out of her. It did cross his mind. But he needed her  so he opened her mouth more with his own finally taking to exploring it deeper and he was slightly aware of hands touching him, one tangled in his now cut hair and the second one on his neck scratching slightly making his self control falter a little. His girlfriend was a goddess and he was about to show her just how worshipped she should be.

“James” she sighed when he pulled away to breathe in, the air smelled like Natasha and he wanted to drown in her. His nose nuzzled her neck, the hear radiating from her skin, luring him in, as his lips trailed down her warm skin, tasting her pulse and the warmth, smelling the scent that belonged to her and watching her shiver at the delicate caress. His scalp hurt from how hard she was tugging on his hair and if anything that was his reward, he made her lose control if only a little. Finally his mouth travelled to the spot behind her ear and that’s where he really got to work, kissing it delicately before sucking hard at the patch of sensitive skin making her hips rise, her mouth open in pleasure. He loved this moment when she was so overwhelmed that even her moans were silent and all she could do was take whatever he could give and he was going to make it last. After paying attention to that particular spot he started worrying at her earlobe with his teeth while one his hands snuck under her to unclasp her bra. He stopped paying attention to her flesh to look at her, pleading before she took her hands from him so he could took off her bra, throwing it behind him and looking at her newly exposed breasts and yes he saw them before but every time he uncovered the new part of her skin it was like he was seeing it for the first time, mesmerized. “Nat” his voice was a little hoarse and before she could say a word he switched his hands, his flesh one keeping her still while the metal one wondered to her breast, touching the flesh gently, hearing her gasp at the intense, cold sensation, he could feel her soft skin with this one but drinking in her reaction, that was enough, that and the fact that he dove in, mouthing at the other mound, kissing it and nipping with his teeth, carefully avoiding her nipple. So he was a bastard he knew that. He also knew that the more desperate she was the more beautiful she was when she got her release so he kept bypassing her nipple paying a thorough attention to every other part of her breasts while she was all but trashing beneath him.

After a while she got frustrated enough to choke out “You’re going to regret that” with that half-hearted threatening tone and he decided that she deserved a reward, pinching her nipple hard with his metal hand while he breath over the other one and the sigh she made was amazing, full of relief and pleasure and pure want and he couldn’t wait to hear it again. He was painfully hard but there would be time for him later, right now he wanted to drive her crazy.

He mouthed at her nipple for a second, the metal fingers plucking at the other one gently for a good measure, the breathy moans leaving her lips and finally he closed his mouth over her nipple, suckling and licking and then sucking hard and if he thoughts what he did before was intense, he wasn’t prepared on her, arching her back, broken sounds leaving her mouth, her hand all but clawing at his skull. “More” she let out, shuddering.

And who was he to deny her?

His metal hand squeezed her breast hard one more time before going to her hip while his second one let and started to pull lightly on the waistband of her panties, his lips still latched to her nipple, biting once in a while just to see her writhe. “I could do that forever, just to hear you” he said when he took a break, to breathe deeply. “to watch you like this” Her eyes were blurry. She was flushed and her whole face was the definition of pleasure. “Knowing that I was the one behind your pleasure” he said, kissing her nipple lightly and moving lower slowly as his hand stopped playing with her panties to move over them, sliding over her covered folds, ignoring her clit and just going in wide circles feeling how wet she was just under the material. And he was the reason.

“James” again with that breathy sound, her head was trashing and he couldn’t resist getting up again just so he could kiss her plump and really swollen red lips, tasting her while his fingers were probing against the lace, the kiss was demanding and she was distracted and finally when he pulled her panties and dipped his fingers into her entrance he pulled back from the kiss to hear her whimper. It didn’t last long since he wanted something else and his fingers soon disappeared, pulling her panties down her legs and he kneeling in front of her, as he should in front of his goddess, about to worship her the way she deserves.  

His metal hand still was on her hip while the second one encouraged her to put her legs on his shoulders while he was barely centimeters from her centre. Just like at the beginning only this time he was actually planning to do something about it. He kissed her thigh so close and yet not _there._

His mouth touched her lips, almost shyly and yet he saw her legs shiver at that small contact. He loved that she had such a strong reaction to him after all this teasing. He mouthed at her outer lips slightly, feeling the smooth skin and dipping his tongue to trace between them, tasting her wetness and going up, grazing her clit just barely. Natasha whimpered again her hands flying to his hair and he didn’t mind her keeping them there. That was all the encouragement he needed before he moved his flesh hand to spread her outer lips slightly and diving in with his tongue pointed, tracing her opening, all his sensed overwhelmed with feeling, taste and sound of her. Of Natasha. The one person in this world he loved more than life itself and he could make her see stars. His tongue moved briefly over her entrance before moving up to circle her clit, lightly, teasingly, not touching, making her needy, desperate, begging, waiting till he could give it all to her. After of moment of his tongue going around her sensitive nub , he flicked it lightly over it and if it wasn’t for his hand on her hip she would buck up, chasing his mouth with the low sound of pleasure escaping her throat that sounded like “James, please”.

He didn’t pay attention to that though, his tongue ignoring her clit and going down to taste her again his hand squeezing rhythmically at her hip, it was all he could do not to take her right there. And she loved every second. “James” another breathy moan and that’s when he decided to leave her scent all together and suck a deep hickey on her thigh, it was almost painful and yet she pushed his head harder against her body and he bit down on her sensitive flesh making her actually scream. He looked up at her with that shit eating grin and a thought that it was the first time of many that night. She knew and she couldn’t wait.

This time when he went for her centre he didn’t tease but rather gave her slit a broad lick and closed his mouth on her clit, sucking and flicking it with her tongue making her scream and moan just as he promised himself. She was moving and trashing and he just kept it up, almost as he was making her feel the pleasure she didn’t have in years and it was right to some extent. Her hands in his brown her were rough and her trashing so hard he had to keep her down, full strength, probably bruising and he was aware that she would love every one of her marks that he left on her, including these inflicted by his metal hand.

He could see the moment she was coming close that she was seconds from her release so that’s when he decided to give her one more long suck and pull away keeping her in place as she trashed and listening to her cursing him in English and Russian and some other languages and he laughed at her, kissing her soundly on the lips, knowing that she could taste herself and feeling her bite him really hard as payback.

“Asshole” she murmured. She tried to kick him but he blocked it in the last second. So his girlfriend was violent. It anything it made her even more perfect.

“Patience, sweetheart” He said biting hard at the flesh of her breasts then kissing his way lower “I know what you want” he mouthed at the soft skin of her mound “I’m going to give it to you” his lips were just above her clit, hot are hitting it with waves “If you ask me nicely” He looked up at that, drinking in her irritated expression.

“You’ll break before I do” that was all she said.

“Really?” He finger traced her outer lips, dipping in feel her wetness, trace her opening and watching her as she was breathing hard, trying to not let it faze her. His lips were still so close where she wanted them and yet not touching and his hands  moving, stimulating but it wasn’t enough and what’s worse, she was looking at his face, his chin wet from her juices, his lips red from stimulating her and kissing her and he looked ravished even though he was the one doing most of the work and that sight was what made her gave in. James with his eyes full of desire, his lips red and swollen and wet with her and the fact that he was so focused waiting for her so he could give her all the pleasure he could.

“James” her voice was hoarse from moaning and screaming and she was happy with the effect it had on him as his pupils widened even more “Please”

“What do you want, sweetheart” his finger dipped in her entrance and she was at loss of words for a second before she remembered that he wanted her to ask for it.

“James, touch me” her mind was working slower than usual, foggy with pleasure.

“Like this?” He whispered, abandoning her entrance to trace patterns, wet patterns across her thigh and that was just mean.

“You know how, James, please” He only looked at her with that innocent cluelessness and trailed the path of his fingers on her thigh and her voice grew desperate “Eat me out goddamnit, James, that’s just evil” she huffed out with a slightly broken voice, looking at him, a little afraid that he would do something else.

“Your wish is my command” he just said and his lips captured her  clit giving a few licks before sucking hard just how she loved it, his flesh hand was stroking over her thigh as if he tried to calm her down when she was trashing and screaming and repeating “Don’t stop” and “Oh god” and he wasn’t going to. He kept her in place and felt her hard nub between his lips, tasting it with every flick of his tongue that got more and more rapid  and felt her thighs clamp around his hand as he finally brought her over the edge and kept this up while she full on screamed and trashed and tried to push him away but couldn’t while he brought her higher and higher until she was reduced to whimpers and only then he eased up,  lapping delicately at her sex and gently pushing her legs off him.

Natasha looked at him hazily, trying to come up with something to say but either her voice gave up on her or she couldn’t really think of anything. She looked more beautiful than ever and when he held her so she could sit up she was warm and pliant and looked at him with lazy smile that made his heart melt. His Natasha. His hand was petting her hair and he wiped his mouth on his arms before kissing her sweetly. Seeing her like this was the biggest reward he could get after all these years and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world. He held her close and few minutes later he found himself on his back.

“My turn” she said, the predatory grin on her face.

 

****

 


End file.
